A Very Weasley Christmas
by Anyanka Black
Summary: The Weasleys, Hermione, Draco and Harry all get together for Christmas, laughs and pranks and presents galore.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of that stuff. This is in response Suburbandecay's A Very Weasley Christmas Challenge.

The Weasley's were getting ready for their Christmas celebration. It was to be the event of the year, because now every Weasley was out of school and hardly ever at home.

Mrs. Weasley was bustling about, straightening the holly on the banister here, adjusting the mistletoe there.

"Arth-"

Mr. Weasley quickly cut his wife off.

"Now honey, everything's ready, so sit down and stop fretting."

Mrs. Weasley sat down for a few minutes before reaching into her cloak and pulling out her wand. She then rotated the tree around.

"I can't seem to find a good side on this thing!"

"Molly! It's fine! Sit down, and have some eggnog." (I love eggnog...)

Mr. Weasley got out his present for Harry and some scissors, tape and wrapping paper. He rolled out some paper and cut it with the scissors. He laid the present on top and then folded the paper over it, inserting tape at spots. When he was done he eyed his handiwork grinning. Mrs. Weasley looked over and exclaimed,

"Arthur! What did you do?"

Mr. Weasley grinned,

"Muggles do it this way all the time! I think it looks great!"

Molly took out her wand again and with a flick of it the present was beautifully wrapped, it was square instead of lumpy, and it had a bow on it. Arthur looked crestfallen.

"Molly! What'd you do that for?"

"Honestly Arthur! Whenever you try and do something 'the Muggle way' it always turns out a disaster!"

Mr. Weasley pouted and poured himself more eggnog. (Mmm...eggnog)

Minutes later the doorbell rang, Molly stood up and opened the door. Outside was Ginny, she was dressed in the height of wizarding fashion, which came from her job at Witch Weekly (coughreadsmileyou'reinwitchweeklycough). Behind her was Ron and Hermione every one of them was carrying a bag filled with presents. Standing a little behind everyone else was Draco, who looked extremely uncomfortable. He was dating Ginny and had stopped being mean to the Weasley's and Harry, but he still felt that they would resent him. Mrs. Weasley hugged and kissed every one of them before urging them to go out of the cold.

They had all settled themselves in their favorite spots, Hermione sitting curled up on the couch, Ginny sitting on the floor in front of the fire, with Draco sitting next to her, and Ron sitting next to Hermione, who had her head on his shoulder. Minutes later the doorbell rang again Molly opened it and invited Fred and George inside, they wore expensive clothes, to show off how well their Joke Shop was going. Hermione eyed their bags suspiciously; she wasn't sure how much she'd be using her present, especially if it was from the joke shop. Fred caught her looking and grinned.

"Oh don't worry, this is Christmas, just you wait until April Fools!"

That didn't comfort Hermione at all, so they sat in silence until the doorbell rang again. This time it was Bill, Charlie and Fleur. Charlie had started to date Fleur when Bill was done with her. When Hermione saw Fleur enter the living room she scowled, she had never liked that bimbo. Mrs. Weasley spoke in a quiet voice.

"I invited Percy, I do hope he comes."

More ringing of the doorbell, Mrs. Weasley stood up again and let Harry and Luna in. Once everyone was settled and served eggnog Mr. Weasley said.

"Should we wait for Percy or get started?"

Mrs. Weasley insisted they wait for Percy for at least ten minutes. While they waited everyone was getting caught up, finally the doorbell rang and they opened it to find a gnome outside, it was teetering and was very very drunk, you could also tell by the mug of butterbeer in one hand. Behind it were other gnomes. A sober one stepped forward and held out a card

"We just wanted to say-"

"Your face smells like pooooooooooooooooooo!"

The gnomes put their hand over the drunken one's mouth.

"That thanks for not throwing us too far and maybe you'll let us have a week to ourselves in the spirit of Christmas?"

All the gnomes looked up at Mrs. Weasley with big puppy dog eyes, all except for the drunk one who had started signing again.

"NOW BRING US SOME FIGGY PUDDING! NOW BRING US SOME FIGGY PUDDING, NOW BRING US SOME FIGGY PUDDING! NOW BRING IT RIGHT HERE! IF YOU DON'T I'LL HIT YOU! IF YOU DON'T I'LL BITE YOU! IF YOU DON'T I'LL DO YOU RIGHT IN THE-"

The other gnomes kicked him until he shut up. One gnome said,

"I'm really sorry, but he's so fond of Figgie pudding it's like a disease, he didn't mean to get mad."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, and the gnomes, wanting to make up for the drunken one's behavior started to sing..

"Deck the halls with balls of Holly!

Falalalalalalalala

'Tis the season to be jolly!

Falalalalalalalala

Don we now our gay apparel

Falalalalalalalala"

The drunken one was singing with them, but he felt the need to go.

"Haha! Balls! Haha! Gay!"

The gnomes started to back away, and switched to another song.

"Grandma got run over by a reindeer!

Walking home from out house Christmas Eve

They said she'd been drinking too much eggnog..."

With all this commotion no on noticed another redhead had been added to the bunch until he mumbled.

"Er...Merry Christmas."

Mrs. Weasley started hugging and kissing him while Fred and George exchanged looks.

Once everyone was back inside they all sat down at the table, they began to eat while talking enthusiastically about what was going on in their lives. Hermione nudged Draco.

"Draco can you pass me the Tofurkey?"

Draco nodded and began to cut Hermione a slice of Turkey.

"No, Not the TURKEY, Draco!"

The Weasley twins heard this and whipped out their wands.

"_Wingardeium Leviosa"_

They guided Draco over to Hermione and dropped him in her lap. Everyone at the table began to laugh except for Hermione, who was blushing, Ron who was scowling at this ex-Slytherin sitting on his Girlfriend, and Draco, who knew coming here, was a bad idea. He got up and walked back to his seat with as much grace as he could muster.

Through all this no one noticed a toad was there until it said.

"Ribbit."

They all stared at it, Ginny was the first to speak/

"Hey isn't that-"

"TREVOR!"

A voice called and Neville ran into the dining room, seized his toad and was gone.

"Erm, what was that about?"

Ginny asked, everyone mumbled about how they didn't know and got back to eating. Once they had demolished all the food they went back into the living room and started to exchange presents. Fred and George insisted they gave out their presents first. They handed a parcel to Percy, while grinning like idiots. He took it and unwrapped it. He pulled out a pair of red and green boxers with jingle bells on them.

"Go ahead! Try them on."

George insisted, and Percy pulled them on over his trousers. Once they were on they began to tighten until Percy yelled

"My balls!"

Everyone laughed and Percy had to cut them off with his wand. He was dark red with fury and he turned and stalked out of the room, on his way he passed Draco what was coming back from the bathroom. Percy tried to keep walking but found her couldn't. Fred called,

"It's magical Mistletoe; it won't let you leave until you kiss!"

Draco and Percy stared wide eyed at each other. Percy was still angry and wanted to leave so he leaned in and gave Draco a peck on the lips, both immediately grimaced, pointed their wands at their mouths and said.

"_Scourgify!"_

After Percy had left and Draco (who was know 100% sure he shouldn't have come here) was sitting back down Mrs. Weasley turned on the twins.

"Shame on you! We had Percy come be a part of our family for a night and what did you do? You ruined it!"

Mr. Weasley could tell she was close to tears and handed her some eggnog with a spritz of Fire Whiskey in it. She drank it and calmed down immediately.

Ron insisted on giving his present next. He handed a mini stocking to Hermione she reached and in pulled out what looked like a lump of coal. She was about to yell at Ron when it opened and inside was a ring. She looked up at Ron and he smiled at her.

"Will you?"

Hermione couldn't speak so she just kissed him instead. Always keen for ruining the moment Fred and George exclaimed

"Now we're REALLY glad we got you this present!"

They handed Hermione an envelope and she reached her hand in and pulled out photos. She burst out laughing and everyone crowded around her to see what was so funny. It was photos of Ron as a Nude little baby. One was of him shaking his little baby but, another was his mother trying to force him into a diaper and him squalling. Ron blushed into the roots of his hair and Hermione not wanting to embarrass her fiancé put them away.

The gift giving resumed and everyone had a very Weasley Christmas.


End file.
